1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of detecting temperature.
2. Related Art
In liquid crystal elements in a liquid crystal panel, even if the same voltage is applied to the liquid crystal, gradation varies depending on the temperature of the liquid crystals. Because of this, such technologies have been proposed as to detect the temperature in a liquid crystal panel and perform various controls depending on the detected temperature. For example, in a display device disclosed in one example of related art, JP-A-2008-256821, a pixel with a temperature sensor added within liquid crystal is provided at the center of the display surface, and a drive substrate cooling mechanism of the liquid crystal is controlled based on the temperature detected by the temperature sensor. Moreover, in a liquid crystal display device disclosed in another example of related art, JP-A-9-5713, a pattern of transparent electrodes is formed to surround the periphery of scanning electrodes aligned on a display panel, and a driving voltage is controlled according to the resistance value of the pattern.
In a liquid crystal panel, aluminum is used as wiring material. Due to increasingly high definition in display panels, the line width of aluminum wiring has become narrower. However, if temperature measurement is performed while a current is constantly fed to a temperature sensor for measuring temperature, electromigration could occur in the wiring leading to the temperature sensor, and there is a concern that the wiring be broken.